


Touch

by Lafaiette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he held her hand, he answered with a lie - <i>I did nothing</i> -, a satisfied smile on his face.</p>
<p>The last time he held her hand, he did it with all the love in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The first time he held her hand - her _wrist_ , more precisely - it was merely for a practical matter, to deal with the threat that was putting all their lives in danger. It was sudden, quick, a violent jerk that sprained painfully her tired arm and caused the mark on her palm to thrum like a second heart inside her flesh. Urgency and despair were in the gesture, calloused fingers wrapped around her bones, digging into them like powerful jaws.

The first time he held her hand, he answered with a lie - _I did nothing_ -, a satisfied smile on his face.

The last time he held her hand, he did it with all the love in the world. Delicate, sweet, tender, he rubbed his thumb into her skin as they walked into the meadow, warming her whole being with his touch. He explored every inch, every detail, and memorized them all; he entwined their fingers together and played with hers, squeezing her hand against his as if to melt them together and forever be bound to each other.

The last time he held her hand, truth was on his lips, ready to be spoken, and he tightened the grip around her little yet strong palm, fearing of scaring her, of hurting her, of losing her.

But in the end, he was the one who stepped back, who refused to take and hold her hand again, because - _  
_

_I can’t. I am sorry._

\- her touch would have undone him, like many other times before, causing him to reveal himself, to reveal everything.

When he walked away, his hand was still warm, his skin still tingling, his heart already missing her.


End file.
